Who Will be There for You?
by karatedanceandsing
Summary: I'm probably going to regret posting this...but I came up with this idea out of nowhere...
1. A Chance Encounter

I have no other way to start off this story, so I guess I'll just go for the most used way. It all started a cool September afternoon, and I was out for a walk. I paused for a moment, thinking I heard something out of the ordinary, but soon continued on my way. That's when the noise got louder, and I realized what it was.

Someone was crying. No, it wasn't like the occasional bratty child wailing because they don't get their way. Someone was crying…really hard. It kind of disturbed me for a minute, especially since I had no idea where it came from. Frozen in my tracks, I debated investigating further. Soon enough, weighing out the pros and cons became overshadowed by the gentleman in me (yeah, I know. Surprised I have one? Me neither.) decided to check it out.

I followed the sound further for about five minutes. It ended up leading me to an old, abandoned shed. I had passed that shed many times before, with most of the time, my guess being that the owner of it moved away or found it useless. Whatever, that doesn't matter. Back to the story.

Once again, I found myself debating going further. I now stood in front of the door, trying to stay standing. The haunting sound of sobbing weakened my knees with a feeling I can't name. Probably some combination of guilt and fear. Ignoring all other nagging thoughts that screamed, "DON'T GO IN", I slowly opened the door.

The crying wavered a little, and a sillhouetted figure sat still in fear, as I had similarly done. As I came closer, the figure was trying to hold back more sobs, resulting in a series of gasping hiccups.

I had to say something, but the question was obvious. What? What would I want to hear if I was her? Again, ignoring all rational thought, and going by impulse, I softly said, "It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. What's wrong?"

As the figure took color and turned around, there she sat. Matted brown hair, a plain beige sweater paired with jeans, and amber eyes filled to the brim with tears covered her appearance. However, that wasn't what compelled me to help. It was her expression.

It remains in the back of my mind this very day. Wide open eyes, bloodshot and glassy, on top of her half-opened mouth formed a look of pure desperation. Mere fractions of a second after seeing it, I knew exactly what message she was trying to convey.

HELP ME.

I walked over to her as fast as I could without scaring her. I wanted to sit next to her, but I realized that she was sitting on a lawn mower that had to be about 45 years old. Realizing that I had no other choice, I leaned over to match where her head was, and asked her again, since she hadn't replied.

"What's wrong?"

She tried to speak, but the same noise was all that I heard. I ran a hand through her hair, but she winced back in fear and pain.

"It's alright…I'm here to help you." I locked eyes with her, not letting my soft expression give way. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, she finally moved and allowed me to move again. I ran the same hand up and down her back.

"Do you…" She finally spoke, her voice so quiet and shaky that it was barely audible. She looked away, pulling her hands around her sides. I just contined rubbing her back.

"Do you ever feel…like there's no hope? I know that sounds pretty common, but I mean…like the feeling that no matter what kind of hope you think you see, it's not real…" She trailed off frequently, and she finally ended up trying to hold back more tears.

Okay, so this was obviously a pretty big problem. I needed to know more.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"I…I'm not the most liked person at school…" She took in a sharp breath, rubbing her eyes.

"'nd…well, people call me all sorts of things. I think I have friends, until they turn on me…it always happens. No matter who it is, no matter how long we've known each other. In the end, I'm always alone. I try to talk to my parents about it, and all they care about is my grades." She closed her eyes, scartching her head.

"Well, it's gotta be pretty hard to focus if you can't tell anyone…" I suggested.

"That's just it. I can't stop thinking about it. All I hear for support is 'suck it up', and since I can't focus, my grades…" She choked, trying as hard as she could to continue. I used my other hand to hold one of hers. She didn't have to continue. I already knew where this was going.

"It's alright. From now on, you have someone. I know you think I'll run off later on, but I won't."

She looked up at me, almost afraid. I stared right back, showing her how sincere I was. She told me no more than a few minutes ago that all of her friends leave her, so I'm doubting she believed me. I pulled her into my arms, and stroked the top of her head. Soon enough, she was sobbing again, sluthing to my shirt. At his point, I didn't care if I had two huge stains on my shirt from tears; it didn't matter.

"Why…" She whimpered,  
"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

She cried even louder than before, and I didn't let her go until her sobs died down, which took quite a while. She sat up, wiping her eyes, and sniffling profusely.

She looked me dead in the eyes. "Thank you."

I smiled warmly, just a little. "You're welcome. Do you want me to bring you home?"

Well, this girl said that she had bad grades, but she wasn't stupid, that's for sure. At least she knew about stranger danger. She backed away a little, and I chuckled a little.

"Oh, nevermind. Sorry."

"Um…it's okay…it's just…"

"Stranger danger?"

When I finished laughing at my own lame joke, I looked back up. I couldn't believe it. I had just gotten this girl, who was just bawling a short while ago, to smile. Even if it was just a little. It was something.

"Hm," She chuckled a little too, "Um…either way, how can I thank you? This meant a lot."

"You don't have to," I smiled. It made me feel good to do this regardless. "But we should keep in touch. Does that sound like a bad idea?"

I waited and waited for an answer. "…I guess not."

After we had exchanged phone numbers, and after she had thanked me half a million times and some change, we left and went our seperate ways. I looked over my shoulder a minute afterward, and I saw her walking with a stride in her step that no one would see from a person as down as she was before.

When I finally got back home, I could tell that my caretakers were going to be mad at me. It was worth it, though.

"Where in the world were you?!"

"I ran into someone who needed my help!"

"Master Tamaki, I wish you'd just mind your own business for once…"


	2. The Next Day

AN: Yeah, this was in the first person POV last time, but I'm going with 3rd person this time. By the way, Tamaki is NOT my favorite character, (Although I like him a lot) Kaoru is. So this is not a self insert…

Tamaki practically skipped into the third music room the next day. Now, this was the point where the others noticed that nobody could be THAT happy on such a mediocre day. Still, that didn't mean that anyone was complaining. Most of the time, if Tamaki was in a good mood, so was everybody else. Humming a little melody over and over, he greeted his frends exuberantly.

"Well, someone's a happy camper…" Haruhi observed.

"You bet!" Tamaki grinned, his eyes glimmering with a childlike sparkle.

"What did you do-"

"This time, boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, leaning over the back of a couch.

"It's a long story," He began. The twins immediately took that as their cue.

"Well, you don't have to…" They tried to stop him, but it was too late. When Tamaki had a story, he was going to tell it, screw it!

"It all started when I was out for a walk when I heard someone crying."

The rest of the hosts looked at him like he had just grown another head. None of them had ever heard someone talk about a crying stranger with such a smile on their face. Soon enough, they remembered that the story was just starting, and they relaxed and tensed a little at the same time. Tamaki was never a good storyteller. He was known to ramble.

"…And then I sat with her for…like a REALLY long time! At one point I was worried that her head'd explode because of the post-crying headache that most people get…"

Usually, the rest of the hosts would pretend to listen at this point, but with such a drastic change in subject matter, they actually payed attention this time. It took a really long time, but he finally wrapped up his story, leaving the rest of the hosts with one question.

"Yeah, but who was she?" Kyoya spoke for the group.

Tamaki froze. The twins rolled their eyes. He obviously didn't even know her name.

"If you have her phone number, you should at least know her name!" Haruhi seemed skeptical.

"Neither of us thought of it at the time!" He defended weakly.

Haruhi scoffed, but she couldn't help but smile a little. That was a classic Tamaki move for you…

"Well, that aside, we have to get ready. We only have fifteen minutes before the guests come."

As the hosts went their seperate ways to prepare, they all seemed to forget about the theme, 1920's cartoons. As Tamaki fastned the black and white bowtie, he caught his phone lighting up out of the corner of his eye. Casually looking over to see the new notification, he smiled warmly. A familiar number sent a new message.

"Hey ;)"

Tamaki soon frowned. He didn't have much time to talk to her.

"Hey! Sorry, but I don't have much time to talk to you…but I can talk for now!"

"Well, if you're busy, then we don't have to talk if it makes it easier…"

"NONONO I WANNA TALK!" Even in texts, Tamaki is still Tamaki. All caps was to be expected. She smiled at that. She responded with a few laughing Emojis and followed with, "haha okay..so what r u up to?"

"Club activities start in a little bit"

"Oh cool…I have two projects and two pages of homework due tomorrow…boo"

That was when a wonderful idea struck Tamaki in the head.

"Wanna hang out later?"

He waited for a minute, frowning at the thought of her not getting the message.

"My dad says that's cool. Where to?"

Tamaki thought for a moment, not expecting to get this far. It had to be somewhere fun…and not everyone was as financially gifted as he was…

"U decide…I suck at choosing!"

He could practically feel her laughter through the screen, and it filled him with warmth. As he expected, he was met with the same laughing Emojis and a short silence.

Finally, she responded.

"There's an arcade nearby. Is that okay?"

"That sounds awesome! I'll b done at about 6:30. meet u at 7?"

"Sounds great! C U there!"

Tamaki was about to type back when his train of thought was derailed by a familiar voice, crashed and burned in a ditch, and lost all of the cargo.

"Tamaki! Doors are opening in approximately one minute! Get over here!" Kyoya called out.

"Coming!" He hollered back.

"Gtg…bye!" He typed hurriedly.

"C U then!" She smiled.

Tamaki left his phone in the changing room and ran to the door to take his position.

Later, after a show full of more spacing out than usual, Tamaki threw his uniform back on and—for the first time in a very long time, Tamaki was one of the first people to leave.

Now, Tamaki may be exceptionally isolated from the normal, or "commoner world", but he knew his way around the city. He also knew that there was only one arcade in the general area. The only problem was that it would take him a little while. He made sure to run for the majority of the trip there, since it wasn't far enough that he needed a car to escort him there.

The girl waited at the entrance, filled with some inexplicable anxiety. She spent a brief moment trying to find the origin of such anxiety, and she came to her conclusion when she looked at her phone to see if any new notifications were there. As always, there was nothing. However, something else caught her eye. The time. It was 7:10. Maybe he wasn't coming at all…she frowned, debating giving up after a few minutes, however, she smiled hopefully when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair dashing towards her, waving his arms like a dope. Still, in his own charming way, he was like a knight in shining armor, saving her from the darkness of negativity.

"Hey! Hey!" He shouted, sprinting towards the door. Once he finally reached it, he hunched over, panting.

"So-HAHHH…Sorry…I'm late…" He apologized, being as dramatic as usual.

The girl laughed, then gasped when she saw the symbol on his suspicially expensive-looking uniform.

"YOU'RE FROM OURAN?!" She shrieked, barely breaking the regular city noise. A few people stared at the dramatic duo, but that was it. Tamaki stood upright, and smiled so brightly it could light up the whole sky.

"Well, shall we go in?"


End file.
